kamen_rider_alternate_adaptation_universefandomcom-20200213-history
The Dark Saint Pt. 2
Long Live the Savior is the twenty-sixth episode of Kamen Rider Slayer. It is the debut of Blain Gaskin as Kamen Rider Acid. Synopsis to be added Plot In 2000, Jem goes into her apartment and is confronted by Talia. She tells her to stay away from Blain and reveals that he and her are slashes. Jem says that she’s lying and that she has no reason to believe her. Talia transform and pushes Jem out the window. Jem pulls out the Savior knuckle and transforms. She fights Talia, but the fight is stopped by Blain and Cesar. Talia threatens all three and retreats. Jem asks Blain if it’s true that he is a slash. He says that he is half slash, half human, but he knows that he is all human in his heart. She slaps him and says that she’s not upset that he is a slash, she is upset that he lied to her. She walks off. In 2019, Blain goes inside GASH and sneaks into the databases. Someone ends up catching him, but he turns the person into a Mantis slash. He tells it that it will be his guard. Blain deletes all the information about slashes and about his family. He then comes across a picture of Jem and begins to have a headache. He begins seeing flashes of his past with Jem. One of the workers sees him, but they are injured by the slash as Blain leaves. Josh, Walker, Candice, Blake, Dawn, Destini, and Cesar all meet at Fredrick’s store. Cesar explains the situation. He tells Dawn about her brother. Blake asks Cesar why the sword caused him to go berserk and he says that the original slash put a curse on it for if the Slayer ever tries to use it. Cesar says that Destini’s blood removed the curse since can only be broken with human blood. Cesar tells everyone to be aware, the remaining members of the blood clan have arrived. Dawn asks Cesar about her mother. Cesar says that Jem was stubborn, but kind. She never gave up. Dawn then asks about her father, asking was he really evil and Cesar says that he was a good man, but his heart was corrupted. He sacrificed his humanity so she can live. Cesar then tells Dawn to follow him to his old cabin. He shows her his old motorcycle and gives it to her saying that he knows that she’s tired of walking. She thanks him. Blake and Josh talk about their plans. They are then confronted by the Mantis slash. Josh tries to stay and fight, but Blake tells him to go find Dawn. Blake fights the Mantis Slash. From a rooftop, Kamen Rider Saint watches. Josh gets in a car with Walker and they drive off. They are then knocked off the road by a mysterious force. Kamen Rider Acid. Josh is too weak to fight, and Blain throws him aside. He then kidnaps Walker. Blake defeats the slash but is then confronted by Kamen Rider Saint. They fight and Saint is able to defeat the Slayer. Cast to be added Forms Changes to be added Notes * As part of INTV Action, this episode aired alongside Power Rangers Knights of Virtue episode 27, Familiar Allies. See Also * Supersonic: Saga's Fight - Counterpart in Kamen Rider Kiva * New World: Another Kiva - Counterpart in Kamen Rider Kiva * Shout: Targeted Brother - Counterpart in Kamen Rider Kiva * Erlkönig: Mother and Child Reunion - Counterpart in Kamen Rider Kiva